


run (until you can't hide) from family

by Radioabsurd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel (Supernatural), Alien Cultural Differences, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Hunter John Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, No Smut, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Winged Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: Dean swallowed and pressed his hands against his stomach. Tears threatened to flood his eyes and he calmed himself down before Castiel decided to do it for him.“John...”Castiel looked at him and nodded before looking down at his pants. He then glanced back up.“If I may ask, who is John?”A dry chuckle forced its way up Dean’s tightening throat.“John’s my dad, Cas.”
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	run (until you can't hide) from family

The thing is, he hadn’t even noticed the note, distracted as he was, because of the big package at his front door. He had been so confused about the package before he realized that there was another person, or well person equivalent, living in his house. He couldn’t even stay angry at the fact that an unknown package was delivered to his house despite the danger of anyone knowing they lived there. 

His anger seemed to melt a little the second he bent down to pick up the package and realized his nails were dirty from oil grease and ragged from working on cars all day. His annoyance practically evaporated when he straightened back up and his lower back twanged painfully and he noticed the dirty marks he was leaving on his porch from walking through wet dirt to get to his house. Soon, after realizing he had left his house keys in his Impala after searching for his keys one handed, he was just tired. 

His body felt tense from stress of the entire situation and doing the very physical job of mending and fixing cars didn’t help his body in the slightest. 

He was just about to ring the doorbell when the door opened, and a bright smile was flashed in his direction. He couldn’t help the way he smiled back, face crinkling, even when dark blue eyes widened at his appearance. 

“Rough day?” 

The deep voice that sounded like gravel mixed with thunder failed to scare him after the tenth day of hearing that voice in his ear constantly asking him questions about things that he thought was straightforward. 

“Yeah. Lemme come in.” 

Those dark blue eyes widened again before the space between him and the inside of the house widened. He walked through before stopping five steps into the house and taking off his boots. His feet were slightly sweaty, but he knew better than to take his socks off too. He held his boots behind him, and they were taken out of his hands. He could hear the slight bump of them as they fell onto the porch outside the house. 

He walked into the living room and resisted the urge to sit down. He placed the package on the wooden table in front of their couch before walking upstairs to his bedroom. The second he walked in, his shoulders relaxed and the slight pounding behind his eyes seemed to go away. He debated not going into the shower, already knowing he might fall asleep while standing up again, but the itchy feeling on his skin decided for him. 

He stripped quickly before walking further into his room and going into his person bathroom. Though all he really wanted was a nice meal and a relaxing bath with one of those crystals his roommate made, he knew that he didn’t have time for that. He had to talk to his roommate about why he ordered things online and gave away their location, knowing that it went against their plan of safety. 

He sighed, head starting to pound making his eyes water and his mouth dry. He turned the shower on cold before stepping in and scrubbing himself fiercely. He scrubbed his hands through his hair but forewent his shampoo and messily cleaned underneath his nails. There was a noise from somewhere outside and he paused. When nothing else happened, he kept scrubbing behind his ears and down his calves. When the noise happened again, he stopped completely. He titled his head and clenched his jaw to keep the yawn trying to crack his skull away. 

Again, nothing else happened and he continued to clean his shoulders. Suddenly the door to his bathroom opened wildly, doorknob hitting the wall behind it. He quickly turned the cold water off, body heating up and teeth clenching for another reason. 

“Dean! I have been calling you and-” 

He pulled open the shower curtain, his body tensing as he tried to calm himself. He was just so tired. He wanted to go home and eat a nice meal and have a nice hot shower and watch whatever he wanted on the television and not answer stupid questions that Google could answer just fine and he wanted to go to sleep without worrying that his new roommate, a blue-eyed way too powerful for his own good alien, would come in without permission again and he was just so- 

His brain finally caught up with what was happening, and the slimy feeling of panic quickly overcame the red hot of anger. His roommate’s dark hair was everywhere, like it usually was, but his blue eyes were different. They were slightly glowing, and his face was streaked with black lines going down his cheeks, like he had been crying. His lips were chapped, like he had been biting them, and he was slightly shaking. 

Dean quickly jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist like a second thought. He walked up to the alien, who was leaning against the doorway with his fists clenched tight. 

“Cas? Cas, you gotta tell me what’s wrong! What’s-” He cut himself off when he noticed something crumped in his clenched fists. 

“Cas, what is that?” 

Castiel seemed to crumple into himself and he stumbled forward with a high-pitched noise coming out of his throat. Time seemed to slow before dark feathered wings erupted from Castiel’s back and his shaking seemed to stop. 

“Dean, I’m sorry, I just-” Castiel’s words seemed to slur together from how fast he was talking, and Dean stared blankly at him before grabbing the note inside his hands. 

He opened it, ignoring how Castiel seemed to stare at him, a question in his eyes. The looped letters caught his attention first before the actual words did and the note fell to the floor as his ears started to ring. He didn’t realize his knees had given out until Castiel was right in his face, worry making his forehead crumple as Castiel seemed to chant something. 

He continued to look into his face before Castiel did something and he turned forcibly calm. He stood up, leaving Castiel’s arms, and backed up into wall. He scrubbed his hands over his face and ignored the goosebumps that erupted over his skin. It was quiet for a moment, other than the strange rumbling in Castiel’s chest. 

He glanced up before releasing a harsh breath. 

“What- What did you just do?” His words came out shaky and Castiel looked at him before looking away. 

“I... took away your anxiety.” Castiel still didn’t look at him. 

Dean needed to sit down. 

He walked around Castiel, hip hitting the sink, before walking through the door and made a beeline towards his bed. He sat down with a huff and kept his eyes on the floor. He knew without looking up, that Castiel would follow him and he was proven right when Castiel’s bee socks interrupted his viewing of his smooth wooden floor. 

“Dean, I-I apologize, but I truly was trying to help you. You’re breathing went off and you were unresponsive. I didn’t know what to do.” 

Castiel sighed before muttering something. It didn’t sound like English nor any language on Earth, so Dean didn’t try and use any willpower to find out what he said. He just tapped the side of him before putting his hands back together in his lap. Castiel hesitated before sitting down next to him. 

“Dean, what do we do about the note?”   
The words flashed through his head and he resisted the urge to curl up into a ball and cry, even though he knew Castiel would let him. 

He knows about your Angel. 

-C 

“That note was a warning from a friend.” 

Castiel looked at him before nodding. 

“Who knows about me that requires warning?” 

Dean swallowed and pressed his hands against his stomach. Tears threatened to flood his eyes and he calmed himself down before Castiel decided to do it for him. 

“John...” 

Castiel looked at him and nodded before looking down at his pants. He then glanced back up. 

“If I may ask, who is John?” 

A dry chuckle forced its way up Dean’s tightening throat. 

“John’s my dad, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yall! 
> 
> I hope everyone is sane & okay during this pandemic. I know, personally, I've been on AO3 everyday in the buddie tag waiting for new fanfics everyday [crying & laughing emoji] 
> 
> Anyways, this is a relatively short one shot that I wrote for a school assignment. I forgot what the prompt for my creative writing class was specifically but the first of it was "A person finds a letter. What does it say? What does it mean? Place your world in something different like Sci-Fi, etc." 
> 
> I came out with a lowkey badly written supernatural fanfic. 
> 
> Anyways. I hope y'all are okay! hugs & kisses guys! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I lowkey loved writing it! 
> 
> [ALSO! If any one you guys are into Saro, Years & Years, 21 Pilots, etc, you should check out this guy named Nico Collins. He has a similar vibe as the rest of those mentioned above, but he's clesely different. I have no clue how to describe it, but you should check him out! Alright, bye guyss!!]


End file.
